


back again | nomin

by najaenomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Na Jaemin, Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, M/M, Making Out, Not Cheating, Pet Names, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaenomin/pseuds/najaenomin
Summary: jeno and jaemin broke up but they have a pet dog which neither want to give up□ nomin□ lowercase intended□ part of nomin ficfest
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	back again | nomin

both were done. 

frustrated to the point that they could throw plates on each other. 

both of them just wanted some rest from the hectic schedules they had. But their problems weren't helping at all. 

they were tired. 

tired of everything. Including their relationship. 

“you know what, let’s just break up.”

“great idea, dumbass. let’s run away from our problems like the cowards that we are.”

“then give me a better idea, genius.”

a heavy silence settled between the two of them. the only thing that could be heard was the vehicles passing outside the house and the neglected television droning on in the background.

“let’s just break up.”

“finally, you're making sense.”

“look who’s talking. the one and only perfect lee jeno, the boy who has every boy and girl that sees him swooning, but also the boy that gets jealous over nothing, the boy that gets angry over nothing. that boy telling me this? wow, i'm honoured.”

jeno scoffed before retaliating, “drop it actor na. you’re one to talk, always flirting even though you’re in a relationship? congratulations, player, you won the best liar award.”

“how many times do i have to tell you that it was part of my job? it was all an act okay. i wasn’t cheating on you. you don’t even hear me complain about you and yeeun, so don’t come at me talking about my job,” jaemin threw his hands up in frustration. 

“for the nth time, yeeun is nothing to me na jaemin. she’s just a friend that a colleague introduced. how many times do i have to tell you to stop jumping to conclusions?”

jaemin and jeno glared at each other, daring the other one to stand down. jaemin had his eyebrows raised as he gazed at jeno, whilst said boy had a stony expression in return, smoke practically pouring from his ears and nose. 

“this relationship is helpless. it's not healthy anymore.” jeno finally said definitively in a controlled tone. 

“well i’m tired of you.” jaemin shot back aggresively.

“guess what, the feeling is mutual.” jeno's voice escalated as the feeling of white hot anger returned. 

“LET’S BREAK UP.” jeno and jaemin simultaneously roared.

the two were breathing heavily, as if they'd been physically warring with eachother instead of just verbally arguing. 

but then reality set in of what had just happened. 

their glares softened and they were blinking furiously to hide the water forming in both of their eyes. the two turned away from each other. they knew it was too late to take back their decision. a decision they made out of the unresolved pent up anger hiding in their hearts. 

“chuseok will stay with me.” jaemin said firmly, remembering about their pet dog that was currently staring up at them with the biggest puppy dog eyes, as if he knew what had just transpired (although it wasn't hard with all the shouting and tension in the air)

“are you indirectly telling me to move out? in case you've forgotten, i pay sixty percent of the rent.”

“then i'll move out.”

“chuseok will stay here whether you like it or not.”

jaemin looked at jeno but the latter was busy with his phone. “but I don’t wanna give up chuseok. baby loves me more than you.”

“how sure are you he loves you more? i'm not giving up chuseok too.”

and other round of fighting ensued inside the apartment. and yes, with the dog forlonly looking up at the two. 

“fine. i’ll stay. we’ll continue to take care of chuseok but assure that we won’t see each other.” jaemin said finally while still glaring heavily at his freshly turned ex'boyfriend. 

“deal. i'll have the night shift and you get the day.”

“you realise that i’m an actor right? my schedule is irregular.”

“take it or you won’t see chuseok ever again." jeno crossed his arms firmly in front of him to convey his point. 

“FINE!"

🐶

  
"aww my baby. i missed you so much!"

the moment he arrived at the apartment, jaemin dropped his things and sat on the couch where his baby was waiting for him. 

"chuseok, baby, i missed you so muuch~" 

jaemin hugged the samoyed dog beside him and cuddled closer to it. mayhaps the dog understood what his owner said, chuseok snuggled closer to jaemin and looked like it was cuddling back making jaemin laugh.

it has been a two months since jaemin and jeno broke up and he can say that he's slowly moving on. he's not seeing jeno anymore. not even inside the house. the moment he arrives, chuseok was the only one inside the apartment and not even the shadow of lee jeno was found. it helped jaemin to move on and especially chuseok, his baby helped him a lot too.

jaemin got home earlier from the shooting of his latest drama, his head hurts. it was a romantic comedy so it was not that hard for him to act his character; a gamer who gives everyone a cold shoulder. 

it kind of reminds him of jeno. both of them were really active players and will really spend a day just playing with different online video games. 

  
he was pulled out from his thoughts when chuseok began licking his cheeks. a thing it does when it was hungry.

"is my baby hungry? come on let's get you some snacks." jaemin stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen with chuseok tailing behind. 

  
he was tired from shooting and just wants to sleep, plus the headache. but he'll do everything for his baby even it means sacrificing his beauty sleep. 

  
"ooh. let's see what we have here~" jaemin said in a tone while opening the cupboards, looking for chuseok's snack. 

  
he took the pack of dog food and crouched down to put some on chuseok's plate. jaemin smiled almost immediately when chuseok started to dug in, patting his baby's head as he watched it eat. 

  
when jaemin heard the punching of code on the apartment's door. he raised his head and saw a familiar figure, that he didn't know he missed so much, entering the apartment. 

  
"baby, i'm home~" 

the samoyed eating in front of jaemin quickly ran towards his other owner with tail wagling left to right, barking happily.

  
"hi baby" the male crouched down to the dog's level and rubbed it's head. jaemin saw the familiar eyesmile he always had form on the latter's face. "are you hungry? should we eat?" 

  
chuseok barked a couple of times before turning to jaemin's direction and ran back to him to continue eating it's food. 

  
that's the moment jaemin's and jeno's gaze met. 

the actor noticed how the nurse got skinnier than the last time they met. his cheekbones were visible and jaemin didn't like it any bit. as much as he don't want to admit it, he missed the male standing not so far from him. 

  
jaemin stood up from crouching and turned around to put the pack of dog food back in the cabinet. 

he planned not to the older and just excuse himself out of the house but he heard jeno spoke behind him. "you're here" 

"yeah, i excuse myself early because my head hur-" jaemin stopped when he found himself explaining out of nowhere. you do know you don't need to explain right, na? 

  
"okay then." he heard jeno said quietly. 

jaemin closed the cabinet and rested his hands on the kitchen counter, still back facing his ex-boyfriend. "how about you?" 

  
"oh? my shift ended already.." 

the actor just nod his head and turned around, looking everywhere but jeno. "alright. i'll go out for now, since i got home earlier. you take a rest first."

walking out the kitchen, jaemin felt chuseok approached him and he looked down. "i'll be back tomorrow morning, okay baby? for now take care of dad-" he cleared his throat after almost calling jeno _daddy_. "..i mean yeah" 

jeno watched the two from behind and when jaemin was about to exit the apartment, he stopped him. "you can stay though. you have headache right? it's cold outside." 

it did stopped jaemin from making a step out of the apartment. "it's your schedule to stay here though. i can't just stay-" 

  
"just stay here as i said" 

  
jaemin was about to talk back when a series of ache came his head. "ah!" he stumbled back and wasn't able to grab on something causing for him to fall. 

but a strong arm wrapped around his waist that caught him from falling. "are you okay?" 

  
jaemin saw the familiar worried eyes brown orbs looking at him. it felt so familiar that he wanted to get lost to it again.

  
"nana?" 

  
the nickname snapped jaemin out of his thoughts and quickly stood up to his foot. "y-yeah. i'm fine. thanks." 

  
the actor didn't know why he's suddenly flustered with what happened. he felt his cheeks heating up. 

looking down to hide his blush, he faced jeno. "i'll stay here, yeah. not because you told me to but because my head really hurts." then he walked pass jeno and went back to the kitchen. 

  
jeno followed his figure and the nurse can't help but smile at his ex-boyfriend's behaviour. "cute"

back in the kitchen, jaemin had his hands on his heating face. he didn't know why, but he's really embarrassed as to what happened back there. 

  
_why are you even embarrassed? he's already your ex, what's so big deal about him?_

  
the actor placed his hands down and stared at nowhere. _right, jeno's just my ex-boyfriend. i should be giving him a cold shoulder instead of getting embarrassed._

"what are you doing?" 

jaemin flinched when he suddenly heard jeno's voice. "c-cooking" 

"why?" 

  
"what do you mean _why_? you're getting skinnier than before. are you even eati-" jaemin bit his lower lip when he started nagging out of nowhere. i told you to stop caring for him, jaemin scolded himself. 

"are you worried, _love_?" familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and the whisper of the familiar endearment that jaemin didn't realize he missed hearing. 

moving away from jeno's arms, jaemin proceeded to take out more ingredients for the dish he will be cooking. or just to stay away from jeno. "who's _love_?" 

" _you_ , you're my love." 

  
jaemin felt his heart beat a skip when he heard what jeno said. "s-stop joking around. we already b-broke up, remember?" 

  
he heard the male behind clicked his tongue and dragging of chair. "right. we already broke up." 

  
silence then surrounded the place and just the sound of sizzling and clicking of utensils was heard around the kitchen. 

jaemin continued cooking despite the drums inside his chest. he's just glad jeno was sitting away from him or else the male would actually really hear it. 

he didn't get why he's nervous. it's just jeno. 

getting a bowl to put the dish he cooked, jaemin saw jeno through his peripheral view. the male had his head rested on his arms on the table and eyes closed. _maybe he fell asleep._

  
jaemin stepped closer to the male, making sure he wasn't making any sound and sat beside jeno, mirroring the said boy's position as well; facing him.

  
the male looked so tired. jaemin noticed the dark bags under his eyes, dark circles around it, lines on his forehead and some small acne on his face. 

  
despite those flaws, jaemin could still see the handsomeness of the older. he's still as handsome as the first time he saw him. 

jaemin was still staring at the nurse's face that he didn't notice him opening his eyes. 

  
jeno stared back at jaemin with those drooping eyes of his. 

"just sleep. i know you're tired." 

jaemin slowly raised his hand to caress jeno's cheeks which the older responded with eyes close and leaning to the younger's hand. 

when he opened his eyes again, jaemin was still staring at him with nothing but worries. jaemin really is a caring person and it's not a surprise that he's seeing the younger worry about him. "you, rest. you have headache." 

  
"i can take care of it. plus it doesn't hurt that much now." jaemin answered quietly. 

the two stayed there, leaning on the table, staring at each other's eyes. one with worries and one with love. 

  
_"jaemin, i still love you.."_

  
jaemin's eyes widen when he heard jeno. "what?" 

  
"i still love you, nana. i need you. please come back." jeno's eyes were pleading for the younger to come back to him. he raised his hand to hold the younger's hand on his cheek when jaemin pulled it away. 

  
jaemin stood up and turned away from jeno. "no, we can't be together again." 

  
"do you have someone else?" 

"no, i don't have!" 

"then why can't we be together again?" 

  
jaemin just stood there, frozen as he couldn't find himself answer jeno. 

  
he then felt jeno hugging him from behind with his face snuggled to his neck. "nana, i need you. the days without you felt so different. i felt so empty. i felt so lost. i felt incomplete. i don't know what to do. i tried to divert my attention to other things but i just can't get you out of my head." 

  
jeno's deep sad voice lingered around the corners of the kitchen and jaemin felt himself tearing up. 

  
"breaking up with you was the worst decision i ever did in my entire life and each day after our break up dawns me that i shouldn't have done that. i should've just talked it out with you. i shouldn't have let my emotions take over me. i shouldn't have got jealous. i was afraid of losing you but it turned out i did lose you." 

  
a tear left jaemin's eyes and he's biting his lower lip to stopped a sob from coming out. 

  
"i'm sorry i hurt you. i'm sorry for being such a jerk before. i'm sorry for all the things i did that hurt you. i'm sorry, nana. i'm sorry." the hurt in jeno's voice was even audible when his voice cracked in between. 

  
"i need you, love. please come back. i still love you, nana.." 

jaemin unwrapped jeno's arms around him and slowly turned to face the older. the actor stared at the other's face. jeno's eyes, that he remembered just smiling at anything without reason, were tired and pleading for him to come back. "please come back, my missing puzzle piece.." 

  
raising his hands to cup jeno's cheek, jaemin smiled before leaning in to capture the older's lips. 

  
it took jeno a second before he realized what was happening. pulling jaemin closer, jeno had a smile on his lips as he kissed jaemin back. 

"i still love you t-" jaemin tried to say but was cut off when jeno dived in again and kissed his lips. 

jaemin felt the need to explain his side but with jeno's aggressiveness, maybe it could wait later. 

  
jaemin felt the soft couch on his back as jeno hovered over him, their lips still connected as they continued to making out.

  
he didn't know how they got there but jaemin knew that he wasn't complaining about it, even a bit. 

"jeno ahh-" jaemin felt jeno's lips on his neck as he threw his head away, giving the older more access of his neck. 

  
jeno's cold hands went under his shirt that made jaemin shiver. "mhm.." 

  
with his eyes close, jaemin could feel everything jeno does to him. even the slightest detail he could feel it. "jeno-" his lips were captured again by the said boy. 

wrapping his arms around jeno, the actor deepen the kiss and felt poking on his lips that made him open his mouth and was met by jeno's tongue. 

"baby, i missed you so much." jeno managed to said despite kissing jaemin. 

  
the male laying down on the couch just hum as he continue kissing the man above him. 

the living room was filled with the two male's humming and low moaning. connected with each other's lips and hands roaming around their bodies. 

  
they were so focused with each other that they forgot the samoyed sitting in front of them, watching them make out like it was some kind of a show it watched in the television. 

but then it smelled a familiar aroma around the apartment. as a smart dog it was, chuseok followed the smell and it brought it to the kitchen. 

barking loudly, chuseok ran back to it's owners who was unfazed despite of the burning smell around them. 

  
tilting it's head to the side as it was confuse, chuseok jump up and pin down the two male. 

jaemin groaned as he felt two weights on his body; jeno's and chuseok's.

"chuseok, why?" jeno plopped down beside jaemin to remove his weight from the younger, whining at his dog. 

the dog barked. jeno ran his hand on chuseok's head to calm it down. "what's wrong baby hm? are you not happy that papa and daddy are now back together?" 

  
chuseok barked again and jumped down to the floor and went to the kitchen. "chuseok!" 

  
jaemin snuggled to jeno as he wrapped his arms around the older. "i'm tired." 

"we didn't even do anything yet though-" 

"not that!" jeno earned a slapped on his arm but he just laughed it off. he sniffed and frowned after smelling a burning thing, or food. 

  
"oh, what's that smell?" 

  
jaemin gasped and quickly moved out the couch and went to the kitchen. his eyes widen when he saw the forgotten dish he was cooking awhile ago. 

turning the fire off, he removed the lid of the pot and the over boiling ddeokbbokki welcomed him.

"lee jeno!" 

"yes, lee jaemin?" 

"you're such a distraction!" 

  
with that, the two began running around the apartment with jaemin running after jeno and chuseok just running with his parents. 

  
both had a genuine smile on their faces as they became each other's _home_ again.

jaemin and jeno are each other's _missing puzzle piece_..

  
  



End file.
